


In the Sky on the Wings of Battle

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood of Mutants, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Trancredi or Wing is a mutant capable of flying who has come a long way to be able to fly in peace.  But, how will that go for him when the Hope Serum is finished in the first week of schooling?  And who is this Benny that seems to be closer than even the girl that is crushing on him?  What about this friend that's contacted him by email to tell him all the possibilities he'd have to use his power for others like him in the Brotherhood?  And what is up with him punching Mr. Logan the savage gym teacher?  Why did his life have to get this complicated?  All these questions will be solved as Edward Trancredi goes from X-men student to Brotherhood of Mutants warrior, fighting for all his fellow mutants right to be powered and alive.  Edward Trancredi x harem warning.  May become mature audience later.  Lemons might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sky on the Wings of Battle

A young man with red spikey hair that was in a comb over that sported blonde highlights at the bangs walked with a tray of food.  His green eyes scanned the cafeteria that was more like a living rooms.  There were four lazy boys on the sides of a coffee table with a coach for three all sitting by a TV.  And beside that set of furniture was another set just like it allowing kids to hang out with their click of friends.

The boy who was currently wearing a pair of black cargo jeans and blue t-shirt over his long sleeve white shirt was Edward “Eddie” Tancredi.  An Irish Italian mutant currently living at the Xavier Institute in Manchester, New York.  He was a lanky white boy with a bit of reddening of his skin from exposure of the sun.  Probably from his constant trips into the sky, being able to fly was the only thing that helped him to relax.  That was his mutant power being able to create a field of ethereal energy that allowed him to resist inertia, friction and wind thus giving him air resistance.  And the fact that the energy field repelled him from the Earth’s gravity did help.  The combination of these factors allowed him to fly however fast he wanted with little side effects. 

Sure he had to wear a small air tank on his waist with mask to fly high up.  And has to wear some warmer clothes to survive the temperature as well as small debris in the air.  But, he was capable of flying anywhere in the world and he loved just feeling the weight of the Earth leave him.  It was the best feeling in the world that allowed him to feel liberation.

His eyes finally found a pair of girls sitting by a TV.  The girl laying on the couch wearing a yellow shirt and black vest.  Her legs were covered by a pair of yellow leggings and were worn with a black ruffled skirt.  That matched her midcalf boots that had topazs on them.  The girl had a yellow blindfold being worn that was decorated with black ‘waves’ that reminded Edward of a beach.  He looked at her long black that was shoulder length long.  Her slender body with gracious curves did draw the young flying mutant’s eyes.  Edward knew her as Ruth and her codename Blindfold did make her tense up thus why he never used it for her.

The other girl laying on the green lazy boy was comfortable being addressed by her codename.  Armor aka Hisako Ichiki the oriental beauty with a psionic exoskeleton like armor that allowed her to kick major ass.  She was shorter than him by a few inches with her standing at five foot four the same height as Ruth, but both of them about four inches shorter than the boy.  Her black eyes were staring at the notes she has on her tablet beside her lap from class.  She ate in her pink pajamas with bunnies on them a bowl of soup.  Her black hair went down to her chest where her bosom was rather flat compared to Ruth.  But, she was still cute looking to Edward.

Edward sat down in a blue lazy boy across from Amor.  He saw a white envelop on the table as he picked it up.  It was from Kathrine Pride, the student counselor of the school.  He looked up at Ruth as he asked her with a grin, “So what do you think my name is?  Something like Float?”

Ruth replied to him with a somber smile, “Right, like people calling you rootbeer float wouldn’t annoy you.  I think Jet would be better for you.”

Armor said with an Oooing excited, “What if they name you like Sparrow or Eagle?”

Chuckling he replied to her, “Sparrow?  If they’re going to do that, they might as well name me Spearow the pokemon.”

Gasping Blindfold said as she pointed at the tv, “NO!”

Edward pulled the paper out as he dropped his name _Wing_ to the ground.  As the cop drama was replaced by strange footage just after Ruth shouted out the two letter word in terror.  Sweat poured down her skin as silence filled the entire cafeteria.

_**\---------Footage on tv------** _

Inside of a labtory was a woman of Indian decent.  She had a red bindi on her forehead and wore an orange sweater with white labcoat.  Her black leather pants were splattered with blood as she screamed at a soldier. 

The soldier a tanned man that was bald having black eyes.  He was rather tall and wore a blue militaristic uniform.  Armed with a dart gun and looking at the camera ignoring the screams of the woman being muffled out by a cloth from a soldier restraining her.  The man was a colonel and said to a being held by guards, “Time to see if your work Doctor Rao works on more than just dna samples.  Let’s see if this cure really does work.”

The camera feed was obviously hacked footage of a ‘secure’ room.  The mutant held by a pair of soldiers was brotherhood mutant Slither.  He was a green snake like mutant having his neck restrained by a collar.  He hissed as he was shot at by the colonel and proceeded to scream in pain. 

His skin had cracks appear on them.  The scaled skin and snake head fell off his body with ooze of icky green.  Left in spot of the snake mutant was a bald black man who said with sobs, “You took away my identity!  You will pay for this!  I will kill you, Colonel Moss!”

_**\----------Hidden Location-------** _

In the fire light was sitting a gray haired man.  His glasses showed the reflection of the tv he was watching while sitting in an arm chair.  The purple leather long sleeve jacket glistened the fire place’s light.

He watched the tv screen cut to a masked girl.  Her upper face was covered by a black cloth.  A purple ‘M’ was on the bandana of the girl.  The girl’s black hair was disheveled and her white face had hints to purple diamonds on her cheeks and nose.  Her purple lips parted as a prehensile tongue came out.

The young woman said to the webcam she was speaking from, “The hacked footage you saw was the mutant cure being used on mutant brother Slither.  Who was illegally held hostage by the human military of the United States government, for simply defending a mutant being whaled on at a peaceful protest in Washington D.C. this previous March.  My name is Nosh, a mutant hacker for the Brotherhood of Mutants.  And Doctor Rao may have been inventing a cure the active X-gene for some of our brothers and sisters who suffer from their mutation.  But, this cure has been weaponized by Colonel Moss of the United States Mutant Response Department.  For those who follow the dream of Charles Xavier thinking that the humans would not try and eradicate us.  You are wrong, every day the MRD responds to manifesting mutants to contain them until trail.  Where a jury of humans deem if they are safe to be society.  Mutants like Henry McCoy, Jacob Milk and Barnell Bohusk were captured for simply manifesting their first or second mutantations in public not harming anyone. And Slither has been identity slain by human Colonel Moss for defending young mutant child Maximus Jensen.  Make no mistake, this is merely the first step in the eradication of our people.  If you view yourself a mutant first and a person second, then I implore you to follow this order.  On the orders of the great Magneto, Colonel Moss is mutant enemy number one.  He is to be taken out with extreme prejudice.”

The man in the chair lifted his hand as the tv collapsed.  The fire raged as a man asked the elderly man, “What do you want me to do boss mate?”

The elderly man replied to the voice coming from behind him, “You heard my fabricated orders.  Take out Colonel Moss with extreme prejudice.”

The voice said pleased as the fire calmed, “Riiight.”

The elderly man then said to the pleased man who stopped walking, “And Pyro, have Toad find Ms. Nosh.  Not only could she be useful in the conflict.  But, she has now made herself enemy number one in the eyes of Colonel Moss.  And as long as we have an eager young woman like her wanting to join our ranks, then we will be victorious.”

Pyro replied to him happy, “The shelia does have a certain appeal.  I’ll see that it’s done, Magneto.”

Pyro walked as a door opened and closed.  A pair of yellow eyes appear in the shadows as a woman’s voice asked Magneto, “And what will you have me do, Magnus?”

Magneto replied to her as his helmet lifted itself from his mantle above the fire place, “I will be paying a visit to Charles’s school.  I will need you to be on the inside and recruit one of the students.  That will break their moral, if even Charles’s own students won’t stand for his dream.  Then who will?”

Mystique inquired from him some information, “And how will we convince the students to join us?  We’ll need someone else on the inside that’s more their age.”

Magneto replied to her as he had metal plates of armor float up and attach to him along with a cape, “Take your apprentice, Amity.  This will be good training for him.  With his powers, people trust him and not suspect him of espionage and manipulation.”

**_ \-------------In the Xavier Institute Cafeteria----------- _ **

Students were panicking while others stood shocked.  But, Wing, he didn’t panic he just stood as his head went down.  He whispered as he heard the few screams and panicked groans flood out his words, “So, they are going to come for us.”

Wing floated up as he began to fly around the cafeteria looking for an exit.  He flew out of a pair of doors as Wolverine opened them.  The tracker saw the distraught teen as he lifted up his arm to cloths line him. 

Spinning around in the air and hitting a wall Wing was displaced and injured.  He was about to make a counter attack when he was slammed up against the wall for a second time.  A forearm was resting on his throat and a hand gripping his arm.

The teacher sometimes mistaken for a savage from hell said with a growl to him, “And what do you think you are doing, kid?”

Wing tried to thrash in the grip of the self-defense and gym teacher, “I’m not going to let them take my powers.  I’m going to fly away and be done with them.  It was bad enough to be chased out of my hometown.  And, now they won’t be just hunting us.  They will be getting rid of us.  They won’t have to put us in jail to judge if we aren’t a threat.  They’ll just be able to take care of us in the streets.  I will not just live to let them do that.  I’m going to fly one last time.”

Wolverine felt a pang as he said with no change in face, “And you are just going to take the work away from them?  The more of us that die the less work they have to do.  And they lose every day that you live with your powers.  Trust me kid, you being alive will put a hassle in their plans.”

Wing said as he was let down off the wall feeling the rage in him, “And what can a kid that just flies do to them?”

Wing then did something that he would most likely regret.  With a scream he swung on Wolverine who gasped as he felt his cheek be impacted.  Caught off guard Wolverine’s head moved with the punch and felt his powers heal the minor bruise the punch left.

Wolverine looked back just in time to see Wing charge with a scream.  Tackling the healing mutant who was ready for it this time.  He grabbed the flyer who cried and sobbed in pain, rage and fear not knowing how to feel.  Wolverine only had one comment as he said to the kid like a father comforting his child, “You are an idiot kid, but you have balls.  Don’t worry, they won’t get you.  I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
